VampxWolf
by umbreonblue
Summary: What happens when a vampire meets a werewolf? And they both have to deal with humans and hunters?


A shadowy figure sneaked into the dark council room, his red eyes glowing. The figure asks, "Do you have it?" The other person, who was in the room, walked forward, the full moon's light from the window illuminating him. "Yes, Otori. I have it," he says as he hands Otori a blood pack. "Thanks, as always, Hiragi, " Otori smiles at the other, getting his precious blood, fangs showing. Hiragi sighs, "It's nothing."

Suddenly, just as they were about to leave, a wolf rushes in, growling. Hiragi backs away, going towards the desk slowly while Otori approaches the wolf. The wolf moves into the moonlight, its brown fur a bit ruffled, and its green eyes sharp. The wolf eyes Otori, being cautious. When Otori tires to grab it, the wolf dodges and attacks, attempting to bite, but Hiragi uses his jacket to cover the wolf. Otori uses his tie to muzzle the wolf, then pins it down on the ground. The wolf growls, but calms down when Otori scratches a certain spot, leaning into his hand. Once the wolf closes its eyes, it transforms into… "Hoshitani?!" Otori and Hiragi say, shocked.

Blinking awake, Hoshitani, with wolf ears and tail, takes off the tie, "Ah~. **Not again**. And… can you get off me, please." Otori gets off his student. Otori states the obvious, "You're a werewolf." Hoshitani replies, "And you're a vampire." Hiragi asks, "What do you mean, again?" Hoshitani says, "Oh that. Well, that always happens on full moon nights. I lost control of myself, and go on instinct. I've tried to stop myself, but nothing's worked so far." The both nod in understanding.

Hiragi asks, "Does anyone else know?" Hoshitani shakes his head, "No. I've been sneaking out on full moon nights to avoid people for a reason. And I'm guessing no one but Hiragi-senpai knows that Otori-senpai's a vampire?" Hiragi nods. Otori sighs, "I never thought you'd be a werewolf." Hoshitani scoffs, "And I never thought that you'd be a vampire. The last time I saw you, you smelled like a human. I'm guessing you got turned then?" Otori pauses, "I did get turned, but… what do you mean by last time?" Hoshitani sighs, "Two years ago, I saw you dance in the rain. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Otori blanks, "Uh…," then hangs his head, "I'm sorry." Hoshitani glares, "Don't apologize. We'll talk later." Hiragi sighs, "For now, we'll keep this between us." They all nod in agreement.

"By the way, how did you calm me down, besides the muzzle?" Hoshitani asks. Otori smiles, "I've handled dogs before. I know the dogie sweet spot." Hoshitani is shocked, " **No way**. There's **no way** that worked- _Ahh_." Otori scratches that spot behind Hoshitani's dog ear, and Hoshitani melts. Otori smirks, "Good boy." "Hmm…not a…dog…Senpai," Hoshitani tries to protest, but his body's not listening to him. Hiragi shakes his head at the two, "If there's no other business, I'll be going now. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Hiragi leaves the room, leaving the werewolf and vampire alone.

Otori stops scratching, and gets some tea, before pouring in some blood. After he mixes it, he drinks the cup, sighing in satisfaction. Hoshitani pouts, ears flat, and asks, "Have you ever encountered hunters before?" Otori blinks, "Why do you ask?" Hoshitani replies, " Akatsuki-senpai smells like one, so he might be one." Otori nods, "Yeah. He might be. Which is why we have to keep this a secret." Hoshitani nods, "I know. We should be careful. Do I have to worry if he comes to kill me?" Otori answers, chuckling, "You don't have to worry. He'll probably go after me first, since he hates me, before getting to you." Hoshitani just nods slowly. Otori asks, "The next full moon, will you let me help you?" Hoshitani tilts his head to the side, "Help how?" Otori smiles, "I'm strong enough to take you down, so I can keep you from hurting anyone." Hoshitani nods, "Yeah. That might be for the best. Thanks, Senpai!" Otori says, "You're welcome."

"Why did you follow me here?" Otori asks as he drinks another cup of the mix of tea and blood. Hoshitani pauses then sighs, " **Because** , I'm inspired by you, and…" Hoshitani blushes, looking away from him, "I **might** have a crush on you." Otori blinks once, twice, before saying, "I… like you too." Hoshitani looks at him, hopeful, "Does that mean-?" Otori smiles, "Yeah. … Do you want to go out with me?" Hoshitani's ears perk up, tail wagging excitedly when he answers, "Yes!"

* * *

The next full moon, Hiragi sees Otori and Hoshitani, but is slightly surprised. Otori is sitting in a chair, petting a full wolf Hoshitani, who's wearing a makeshift dog leash. If you can call a shackle and chain made of stainless steel a dog leash. Sighing, Hiragi figured that would happen, so he handed Otori his blood pack before leaving quickly to give them some private time. At the door, he says, "Keep it down, and use protection, you two," before closing the door behind him. Otori pauses for a second before laughing while Hoshitani, turned back to normal, blushes bright red.

"Do you want to make a contract with me?" Otori asks. Hoshitani tilts his head, confused, "What does it include?" Otori smiles, "You being bound to me for eternity. You won't age much, and have access to my power. Our minds will be linked, but we'll be together for as long as I'm alive. All you have to do is give me your blood. The desire from the both of us will do the rest." Hoshitani takes a deep breathe, "I do…want to be with you, for as long as possible." "I feel the same," Otori says. Hoshitani bites his lip, drawing blood, and offers it to the vampire. Otori smiles, and kisses the werewolf, licking up the blood before backing away. The contract was made, and Hoshitani collapsed from the power flowing into him.

When he next wakes up, Hoshitani is in Otori's lap, Otori looking down at him. "You should take it easy. The contract exhausted you." Hoshitani smiles lazily, "Do I have to call you Master now?" Otori smiles back, "Call me what you wish." Hoshitani smiles brighter, "Itsuki-senpai then." Said senpai blushed before smiling, "I'll call you Yuta then." This time Yuta blushed. "In private," Itsuki-senpai says, Yuta nodding.

* * *

When Akatsuki eventually finds out that Otori's a vampire and Hoshitani's a werewolf, he confronts them, weapons at hand, one crescent moon night. Otori is calm, sitting in his chair while Hoshitani's growling and glaring at him. Akatsuki scoffs, "Haa… A vampire and his pet werewolf. Don't see that every day." Hoshitani growls, "Who're you calling **pet**?" Akatsuki answers, glaring back, " **You**." Hoshitani was just about to lose it when Otori commands, " **Yuta, down**." Hoshitani obeys, pouting a bit. Akatsuki smiles, "I'll deal with you later. Your Master comes first." Akatsuki walks up to the vampire, "Have you been deceiving me the whole time?" Otori smiles, "Only because I had to. Are you going to kill me?" Akatsuki nods, "Yes. I'll kill the werewolf right after, so you two can go to hell together."

Otori frowns, "How about we make a deal?" Akatsuki pauses, "I'm listening." "I'll leave once I graduate, and I won't kill anyone. I'll use my connections to get my food. And once Hoshitani graduates, I'll pick him up, and we'll disappear together. We won't ever go near this academy again. You just have to leave us alone until then. How does that sound?" Otori asks, completely serious. Hoshitani's shocked at what Itsuki-senpai just said, but sighs in agreement. Akatsuki pauses, thinking for a bit, before answering, "OK. You got yourself a deal." Akatsuki leaves, "You better keep your word, otherwise, I'll end you two." They both nod.

Hoshitani and Otori both sigh in relief. "Itsuki… you were serious?" Itsuki nods. "I'll miss you," Yuta pouts. Itsuki smiles, "I know. Just be patient, I'll be there to take you away before you know it. Don't worry." Yuta looks at him with puppy-eyes, "Promise?" Itsuki kisses his forehead, "Promise." They seal it with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

By the time Hoshitani has finally graduated, Otori appears, Hoshitani grasping his hand. In a flash, they were gone. The only time Hiragi heard from them is when they send holiday cards. One in particular is of those two under the mistletoe. Another is of Hoshitani howling at the full moon as a full wolf. He smiles, knowing that they'll be fine because they have each other.


End file.
